Character Approval/Christopher Bell
WIP 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. WARNING: STORYLINE CHARACTER ''' Christopher was born into a practically royal family. The Bells had a long line of famous and powerful elves. Nobles, councillors, and celebrities. The Bells were obsessed with maintaining their pure bloodline that consisted of no Talentless or Bad Matches in the family. They had very strict rules on who you could marry, and who you could not. Some family members tried to rebel against said rules, but soon learned the punishments made it not so worth it. Christopher never had a problem with the rules, and believed it was truly how the world should be: important people marrying important people, and less important people marrying others of their same social status. Christopher was born an only child to Corvus and Maleficent Bell, two very powerful Nobles, and he had a very spoiled upbringing. Although money did not matter so much in the Lost Cities, the Bells certainly seemed to live otherwise, owning many giant estates and yachts and several other expensive luxuries that most elves are not so fortunate to obtain. Christopher never really did learn to feel bad for the families who didn't have what he did, and thus he always thought of his family as superior to everyone else's. His parents shaped him into a businessman, despite the intentions he may have had before it, his goals were soon set after some lectures from his parents. Perhaps they didn't teach him the proper ethics, but they certainly taught him to take advantage of others' losses and gain what he could of them. Christopher attended Foxfire, and was simply disgusted. All of the Talentless and Bad Match children running around loose. It was chaotic and not orderly, and certainly not strict enough. It also, in his mind,d didn't teach proper curriculum, and wasn't advanced enough in their studies. Christopher did, however, finish his studies there with flying colors, nearly getting completely perfect grades. When Christopher graduated, he began his career as a businessman. He bought up a few businesses, just to get going at first, and benefited from their revenue. But he soon was plotting ways to make his own business. He tried several different things, but finally settled on a school. There only existed a few schools in the Lost Cities, and the ones that did exist were horrendous, in his mind, and he believed that people needed the right education, and that started with a better school. He pitched to some mentors at Foxfire to vote for him on his campaign to be the new Magnate of Foxfire, but he was declined. After several attempts, he just settled on creating a whole new academy. The process in which you must go through to open up an academy is a very rigorous process, and takes years, especially when you're working with just one person. Christopher married his wife, Artemis, during the process. It was mostly an arranged marriage, but they were in love no doubt, although Christopher never really showed it, which led to some disagreements in the future. They had two children, Rafael and Tobias, while the academy was still being planned. Christopher loved his children, but only really because they could carry on his legacy, which made him quite happy. After years of planning and plotting, the academy, Twistburrow, was opened, with stricter and more curriculum, and a very strict application process. Years later, they had a few more children, which Christopher thought pretty disgraceful to the family name, but finally agreed to not set them up for adoption. With everything considered, it seemed like life was going pretty well. But how much of a turn it was about to take, he would never be prepared for. 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Denied